Lazarus (musical)
|awards= }} Lazarus is a musical with music and lyrics composed by David Bowie. First performed at the end of 2015, it was one of the last works Bowie completed before his death on 10 January 2016. The musical is a sequel to Walter Tevis's novel The Man Who Fell to Earth; Bowie previously starred in the 1976 film adaptation of the same name, directed by Nicolas Roeg. New York production Production details The musical was staged for a limited run at New York Theatre Workshop in Manhattan, directed by Ivo van Hove. Like Bowie's contemporary album Blackstar (with which it shares the song "Lazarus"), much of the production of the musical was kept secret until its first preview in November 2015. The musical opened on 7 December 2015 with a planned run through 17 January 2016, although the production was extended to 20 January 2016. Tickets to the entire run of the musical sold out within hours of being made available. Cast *Michael C. Hall as Thomas Jerome Newton. *Cristin Milioti as Newton's assistant, Elly. *Sophia Anne Caruso as Newton's muse. *Michael Esper as Valentine. *Alan Cumming as the girl's killer (video insert) Notable events Bowie's last public appearance was at the 7 December 2015 opening night of the production. New York City's mayor's office declared the final day of the play's run (20 January 2016) "David Bowie Day" in honor of the late artist and presented the proclamation to managing director Jeremy Blocker at the curtain call of the final show. Critical reception Ben Brantley said in his review of the production in The New York Times that "Ice-bolts of ecstasy shoot like novas through the fabulous muddle and murk of Lazarus, the great-sounding, great-looking and mind numbing new musical built around songs by David Bowie." Rolling Stone called the musical a "tour de force" and "theater at its finest." London production Production details A London production of the musical was announced in July 2016. The London production runs at the Kings Cross Theatre from 8 November 2016 to 22 January 2017, with previews beginning the week of 25 October. Ivo van Hove will direct the London production. The London production will be produced by Robert Fox Ltd. and Jones/Tintoretto Entertainment. Cast *Michael C. Hall as Thomas Jerome Newton. *Amy Lennox as Newton's assistant, Elly. *Sophia Anne Caruso as Newton's muse. *Michael Esper as Valentine. *Jamie Muscato as Ben. Additional cast members: *Gabrielle Brooks *Sydnie Christmas *Richard Hansell *Maimuna Memon *Tom Parsons *Julie Yammanee Songs Lazarus features a number of songs from Bowie's back catalogue as well as three new tracks ("No Plan", "Killing a Little Time", "When I Met You"). The songs taken from Bowie's catalogue are: Original cast recording On 21 October 2016, the original cast recording, Lazarus, was released. The album also features three previously unreleased songs from Bowie, among the last he recorded prior to his death. References Category:2015 musicals Category:Alien visitations in fiction Category:David Bowie Category:Musicals based on novels Category:Off-Broadway musicals Category:Science fiction musicals Category:Sequel plays